


Camp Camp Prompt Ficlets

by PeriPeriChicken



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gen Work, Max's Dad is only mentioned, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Neglect, Nyctophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tags May Change, fear of the dark, young max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriChicken/pseuds/PeriPeriChicken
Summary: I was looking through my scrap fanfic pile and found these two ficlets from a prompt challenge that I never finished. It was planned to largely revolve around Max and his relationships with other characters. It hasn't been touched in a good 2-3 years or so hopefully it isn't too outdated. I might add to it in the future but until then I hope you enjoy what's here!Prompt 1- LockPrompt 2- Paper cut
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prompt 1- Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Summary- A 6-year-old Max tries to go to bed after he is locked in his bedroom.

This was the first time Max had been locked in his room. It was for real this time and Max couldn’t help but pace back and forth like a caged animal. 

He could see less and less light as the shadow cast across his room began to grow, in sync with his fear. There were no nightlights in his room -his father had made sure of that before he locked it and he wasn’t the kind of person to actually pay his lighting bills- so the thought of pitch-black loomed over his head like a mountain. He wanted to believe that monsters weren’t real so badly but some sort of primal instinct told him otherwise. 

It used to be so much better when he was younger. Life was never perfect for him but at least he was ignored when he was younger. Now he was six and things had become more serious. It felt like his dad had gone out of his way to make his day terrible. 

At this point, Max couldn’t even remember what he did wrong. He must have done something, his dad wouldn’t have done this for no reason, would he? He knew his dad was good, even if he never showed it at home. Even if he locked him in his room and took away the lights. 

It had gotten even darker now, only a sliver of sun was visible. He crawled under the bed desperately and hugged Mr Honeynuts and as the light began to die. Now all he had to do was wait until morning.


	2. Prompt 2- Paper Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Summary- Max gets a papercut and David helps patch it up.

“Ow, fuck” Max muttered to himself. 

“Are you ok Max? Are you hurt?” David was beside Max as soon as he showed any signs of pain. 

“Yeah, I’m fine; I just got a paper cut on my worksheet” Max replied, as nonchalant as ever. 

“Well, just let me see,” David said, holding his hand out for Max’s. He said nothing as he placed his injured hand into David’s. The cut was small and shallow and wasn’t even bleeding that much but David studied it like a stab wound. “We should clean it out and put a bandaid on it” 

“Do we really need to? It’s not that bad” Max sighed but David was already dragging him towards the sink. He turned on the tap and placed Max’s finger into the flowing water. As the warm water washed over the cut, Max couldn’t help but wince a little; just because the cut was small didn’t mean it was fun to clean. Max dried it with a paper towel as David grabbed a plaster and placed it over the cut. The plaster was green with little dogs on it and although Max knew his friends would make fun of him for it, a part of Max was glad that he had someone in his life now who really cared for him. 

“Thanks, David” Max muttered. 

“It’s alright” David smiled in return. “Now finish your homework”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! I also hope my Britishisms aren't too weird Lol

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there were any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I might have missed in the spell check process. Don't be afraid to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
